


Mommy Dearest

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Helen/Danielle Series [7]
Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: History is repeating itself, after a secret is revealed but how will Helen and Danielle handle it./
Relationships: Grace Wolfe/Dermot Finnegan, Helen Lynley/Danielle Wolfe, Mothers/daughter
Series: Helen/Danielle Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897039





	1. Aftermath of That Faithful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Danielle and Helen are thrown into a massive turmoil, when an admission is made. Grace is left fighting for her life again, but will she survive?

Sixteen years later:

It had been sixteen years since that faithful night, where I met my birth father, David Kirk and my crazy aunt, Helen Kirk. Something told me that I could never trust them and I stayed in my auntie Barbara's arms, as I witnessed Helen Kirk pointing a gun at my mothers and threatening to kill my mama Helen. My uncle Tommy, protected them and vowed to die protecting my mothers.

Of course, I was five years old (at the time) but I loved my mothers and that faithful night still haunts me. I am having nightmares, my mothers would sleep next to me as I knew that I was safe with them. My mommy Danielle, always blamed herself for that night and my mama would tell her it wasn't her fault. I never blamed my mommy for that night and I loved her so much, she was my mother and she protected me all these years, even my mama helped to protect me.


	2. Twenty-first Birthday

It was a couple of weeks til my twenty-first birthday, and my mothers were being very secretive;

"Come on, I know you two are hiding something?" I said noticing how quiet they went the moment I entered the kitchen.

Acting as innocent as they could, they responded;

"We are not hiding anything from you Grace!"

I just smiled at them, I love my mothers and they were my world.

"Oh before I forget, Dermot is treating me to dinner tonight." I said as my mommy pulled a face and my mama quickly took her hand into hers.

"Ok sweetheart, have a good time ok." My mama responded as I was worried.

"Mommy you ok?" I asked her as I slipped my arm around her.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's just cramps baby. Have fun ok?"

Mommy kissed my cheek and I giggled, "Ok I will do mommy, love you both."

"Love you too baby." They said at the same time, then I left the house and went to work.

"It will be ok babe?" Helen said to Danielle as they held hands.

Danielle nodded, "I know baby. It's just there is something about Dermot I don't trust, maybe it's just because of what I have been through."

Helen pulled Danielle into her arms, "Grace is a big girl and I know we don't want her to go through that, maybe we should tell her what happened to you babe."

Danielle nodded, "Yeah, but what if she hates me?"

"Grace won't hate you baby, she loves you so much." Helen responded.

I arrived at work that morning, I changed into my scrubs and went onto the AAU ward. I decided to follow my mother Danielle, but I wanted to become a Consultant General Surgeon.

After work, I met up with my cousin Winston and we went to our local pub. Winston decided to follow his parents into the police force, we have always close;

"So what is my cousin doing for her twenty-first birthday?" Winston asked me budging me softly.

"I don't know, but I do think that my mother's are planning something." I admitted as he smiled.

"What makes you think that Gracie?" Winston replied, Winston is the only one who can call me Gracie.

I finished my drink, "I came downstairs this morning and I heard them talking, but as soon as I entered the kitchen, silence."

Winston laughed, "Sounds like they are Gracie!"

"I know they are Winston." I responded.

We had a few more drinks, then Dermot came in and saw me;

"You ready?" He asked me, as I swallowed hard.

"Yeah." I replied, I got up and Winston pulled my hand and I turned back to him.

"Have you told your mother's?" He said as I shook my head, "Gracie, you need to tell them. They love you!"

I smiled at him, I kissed his cheek;

"Please don't say anything to them, I love them too. It's just, I think my mother Danielle has been through it."

He replied, "I won't tell them Gracie, unless I have to (and by that I mean, if anything happened to you then yes I would have to)."

I nodded, "Thank you, bye." I then left the pub and went with Dermot.

That evening passed in tensed silence, Dermot kept watching me (like a hawk);

"What is your problem?" I said to him.

Dermot and I had been together since we were sixteen, at the age of eighteen we were married and I had fallen pregnant but suffered miscarriages. Yet, I never told my mother's (in fear of losing them).

At first, everything seemed fine until he had a bad day at work and I was on the recieving end of his fist.

Back to this night, Dermot made his feelings quite clear about my cousin Winston;

"I don't want you to hang around with Winston anymore!" He responded.

"He is my cousin, I won't stop meeting up with him." I said as he got angry with me.

Then he said to me, "If you love me then you will stop meeting up with him. Do I make myself a clear?"

I nodded, then I excused myself and went into the ladies. My life was a nightmare and nothing I could do would please Dermot at all.

As I cried in the ladies, I began having flashbacks of that night with David and Helen Kirk;

Grace's flashbacks:

"You killed my nana and grandad, even my uncle John. I hate you." Five year old Grace to David.

"No don't hurt my mama?" Grace (child) says to Helen Kirk 

However, I come out of the flashbacks. After washing my face, I decided to stay in touch with my cousin Winston (as he was the only one who I trusted).

I returned back to the table, I didn't finish my tea as I was full. Then Dermot drove us home, I went for a bath and then crawled into bed.

The following week:

It's the morning of my twenty-first birthday, I wasn't as excited and I knew what to expect from Dermot (nothing).

That afternoon, I got a text from my mama Helen;

"Happy birthday sweetheart xx"

I smiled at the text, so I replied.

"Thanks mama xx"

It was the weekend, I drove round to my mothers house and went inside;

"Mommy? Mama?" I said but I got no response, so I walked through the house.

"Mama? Mommy?" I continued as I walked through the landing and into the attic.

"Surprise." They all said as I held my chest in shock but all I could do was smile at them.

I walked over to everyone and hugged my mothers;

"Thank you mama and mommy!" I said as they kissed my cheek.

I spent the night with my mothers as Dermot was working away on a business trip.


	3. Meeting Tessa

I was out shopping as Dermot was due to come back home, as I was looking at a meal I was jumped out of my skin when someone bumped into me;

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. The wheel is broken on this trolley, please forgive me." The woman said as I turned round.

"It's ok, accidents will happen." I responded nicely, as I rubbed my back.

She noticed, "May I check please? I am a Doctor."

I declined quickly; "No it's fine thank you. I have to go." I quickly walked away and went to the til after finishing my shopping.

However, I put the trolley back and walked back to my car, just then the woman came back;

"I'm sorry, my name is Dr Tessa Jellico." She said as she held her hand out.

"I'm Dr Grace Wolfe, trainee of C.G.S." I responded as I shook her hand.

After that I went home, I had a bath and snuggled into the sofa. Just after settling down, my phone bleeped with a text and I opened it;

"I know what's happening. You can talk to me anytime, Tessa." I was shocked, I didn't reply and I blocked her number.

The following days were a blur, Tessa kept ringing me at work and I wouldn't answer nor would I talk to her.

Then the next thing I knew, she had been transferred to Holby City and I was partnered with her;

"What do you want from me Dr Jellico?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"I want to help you!" She responded to me as I rolled my eyes at her.

We did the operation together, then I left for my lunch break and I went up to Darwin, so I could have dinner with my mother.

"Hi mommy." I said as she smiled at me, I went into her office and sat on the sofa, afterwards, I put my mother's arm around me and I snuggled into her.

I felt her kiss my head softly and she just held me (no questions asked), well apart from one;

"Do you want your mama here too baby?" My mother asked me.

"Yes please mommy." I responded, then my mommy texted my mama and she came.

I lifted up and I laid in my mama's arms, she too kissed my head softly.

We just stayed there silently, I wanted to be near my mothers and I wanted to tell them about the abuse that I was suffering from Dermot.

Then my mommy gently moved my hair and kissed my forehead, I held her hand not wanting her to leave me at all.

"We are here for you baby, no matter what ok?" My mama said before kissing my forehead and rubbing my back.

In that moment, I felt so safe with my mothers (I always knew that I safe with my mommy and mama), then I spoke to them;

"Can I come and stay with you for a bit please?" I asked them.

"Of course you can baby, we love you and the door is always open." My mommy said to me.

"Your our baby and we just want you to know that we will always be there for you ok." My mama responded.

I smiled at them, afterwards I went back to work and then my mama picked me up from work along with my mommy.

After arriving home, I went and got a bath and I slipped into my pyjamas. I returned back downstairs and I climbed into my mama's arms.

She kissed my forehead and stroked my hair, as I held my mommy's hand as well as my mama's free hand.

I fell asleep in my mama's arms, then she carried me upstairs and placed me in my bed, they wrapped me up warm and kissed my forehead gently.

As Danielle and Helen made their way to their bedroom, they shared a chat;

"Something isn't right babe?" Helen said to Danielle as they climbed into bed.

"I know babe, I'm just terrified that she is going through what I went through with David." Danielle replied to her wife.

Helen knew about what her wife had been through, so she knew that she couldn't disagree. Plus Helen had endured her own past of abuse, though it was neglectful abuse from Tommy.

"We both know the signs babe? I was neglected by Tommy and you was physically abused by David." Helen says to Danielle.

Danielle looked at her and then just snuggled into Helen's arms, if Grace is being abused by Dermot, it was certainly affecting her mothers.

But how could they get their daughter to open up to them.


	4. Being Followed By Tessa

Monday morning:

I was still living with my mothers for a bit, I was being followed by Dr Jellicoe and I told her to stop;

"Please stop following me?" I asked her, then she pinned me against the wall and kissed me, but I pushed her away.

I immediately ran into the ladies and had a panic attack, I texted my mothers and they came to me;

"Shush shush, it's ok baby mama's got you. Shush it's ok." My mama said as I began to calm down and I cried in her arms.

My mommy checked my temperature and it was high;

"Come on let's get you home baby, you have a temperature." My mommy responded and I wanted to go home.

Danielle informs Jac of the situation and she goes home, as mommy drove us home, I didn't leave my mama's arms at all.

We arrived home, I had a bath and some Calpol and my mama still held me, kissing my forehead as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Mommy stayed by my side too and she held my hand, I fell asleep fully and we all slept downstairs for the night.

The following morning, I woke up and made a pot of tea. My mommy woke up and I sat on her lap;

"Mommy?" I asked her.

"Yes baby." She replied.

I looked down before replying, "How did you know that you were bisexual?"

She smiled, "Well I had feelings for your godmother Sasha, but she wasn't into girls and she respected me for telling her. She stuck by me when your grandparents and uncle were killed." My mommy replied.

"I think I'm bisexual mommy. Dr Tessa Jellicoe kissed me but I didn't respond mommy, I don't like her as a girlfriend." I got upset.

"Shush baby, come here." My mommy pulled me into her arms and comforted me, then my mama woke up, I held my arms out to her and she picked me up and sat me on her lap.

They didn't leave my side at all, sometimes I would alternate between my mothers as I loved them both very much.


	5. Dermot Returns/Meeting Maureen

Dermot was coming home today, but I wasn't happy with it and recently things with Tessa got worse;

"I can make you happy. Dermot doesn't love you, not like I do." Tessa said to me as I kept pushing her away.

Tessa knew how to get to me, Dermot's abuse on me, was her way in though I didn't want her at all.

"Leave me alone Tessa." I replied as I walked off and returned to the house.

Dermot was waiting for me, "Hey where were you?" He said as I swallowed hard.

"Just at work, I forgot the time I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me?" I begged him as he raised his hand and I cowered from him in the corner.

"That's alright then, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt while I'm not here." He responded as I stayed in the corner.

However, after I had fell asleep, I was tied up and placed into a dark place;

"Where am I?" I said as my breathing got heavier and then I heard Dermot walking towards me.

"This is for your own good Grace." He said as I cried silently.

"Let me out Dermot, please I didn't do anything." I pleaded with him but he didn't listen to me.

A few days later, he let me out and I just wanted my mothers;

"It's ok baby." Dermot said as he touched me and I couldn't bare his touch anymore. "You can go and have a shower, go."

I quickly got up and ran upstairs, I turned the shower on and cried as I let the hot water hit my face.

Afterwards, I went to work and kept to myself until I saw my mommy and I ran to her;

"Mommy." I said as she held me in her arms and i collapsed from exhaustion.

"Shush it's ok baby, mommy's got you." Mommy said as she stroked my hair and kissed my cheek.

We went to the Oncall room on Darwin, I stayed in mommy's arms, even when my mama came and she laid behind me. She even kissed my head, I held my mama's hand.

Afterwards, I went home with them and stayed with them. I had nightmares and night terrors, both of my mothers climbed in my bed with me and comforted me.

"Don't leave me please." I would beg them and they stayed with me.

However, two weeks later, I was out shopping when I bumped into a woman;

"I'm so sorry." I said to her as she smiled at me.

"Hey it's ok, it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." She said as I smiled back at her.

She soon noticed a blonde woman watching me;

"Do you know her?" She asks me.

I look back and then I left, the woman followed me, "I'm sorry that's Dr Jellicoe, she's in love with me but I don't love her and she won't leave me alone."

"Come on, I know we have just met but you look like you could need a friend. It's ok, she won't bother you while your with me." She was so caring and I went with her.

As we sat down, Tessa came upto us and tried to get me to go with her;

"Leave me alone." I said as I resisted her once more.

Security came, "Is everything ok ladies?"

"No it isn't, I'm trying to spend sometime with my sister and this woman is disturbing her. Can you please take her away from us so I can spend some time with my sister." The woman said.

The security removed Dr Jellicoe and I was relieved though I knew she would be back;

"Thank you, I'm Dr Grace Wolfe?" I held my hand out and she shook my hand.

"No problem, I'm Maureen Finnegan." She said as I was surprised.

I thought about it, "Finnegan? As in Dermot's ex-wife?" 

She nodded at me, "Yes, you must be his second wife?"

"Yeah." I looked down at the table.

"I was like you once, in fact I was his victim." Maureen said as I looked up at her.

I began to cry, "He has been abusing since before we married and I can't seem to please him no matter what I do."

She took my hand into hers, "Hey, it's not our fault ok Grace. We didn't ask to be abused by him, it took me quite a while before I trusted anyone again. I'm still single but I'm protecting myself."

I smiled at her, "I have two mothers, they are amazing and they love me so much."

"Do they know about the abuse?" She asked softly.

I shook my head, "I think they suspect it, I believe that they might have been abused and that they may have wanted to protect me from it."

She smiled, "I wish my mother was like that, she abandoned me after the news came out and Dermot never saw a court room."

"The charges were dropped?" I replied.

"Yep, also my friends didn't wanna know me and I felt so alone. Listen to me Grace, your not alone ok and you two wonderful mothers who love you, by the sounds of it, they would do almost anything to keep you safe." She responded as I knew she was right.

"I do have a cousin named Winston, he is the only other person (apart from you and Tessa) that knows about the abuse. I don't know how Tessa found out because I didn't tell her." I said as she kept a hold of my hand.

"If you want to be, I will be here for you ok?" Maureen said with a smile.

I smiled back, "I would love that, thank you."

After that, we continued talking and I showed her London. Sharing many laughs with each other, it felt nice just being with someone who is so caring.

Maureen was funny and had a great sense of humour, we parted ways as she went back to her hotel room.

I went home and ran myself a bath, both of my mothers were out with my auntie Barbara and my uncle Tommy.

Just before I got in the bath, there was a knock on the door. However, I put my dressing gown and looked out of the window, I smiled as it was my cousin Winston.

I ran downstairs and unlocked the front door, opening it and Winston came in and picked me up;

"I definitely have missed my Gracie." He said as I cuddled him.

"I was just about to get a bath." I said as he smiled at me.

"Go and have a bath, I will make us a cuppa." He responded as I sprinted upstairs.

After my bath, I got into my pyjamas and went downstairs;

"Hey, so what has been happening?" I said flicking his ear playfully and he grabbed me, pulling me over the sofa, I was giggling.

"Well I have missed you and I solved a case, I have been nicknamed as the 'Son of Royalty'." He replied.

As I sat up and grabbed my cuppa, I told him about Maureen and he was happy.

However, at eleven thirty that evening, our respective parents walked in and both myself and Winston were fast asleep on the sofa, snuggled up together (just like when we were kids).

I felt my mommy's hand stroke my cheek and I stirred (moving further into Winston, as he moved too).

"Just like when they were kids!" Tommy says as he gently planted a kiss on his son's head and then Grace's head.

"They have always been close them two." Helen responded.

Barbara and Danielle nodded in agreement, "They have been through some tough times but as normal, they were there for each other."

"Come on, let's leave them to sleep." Danielle said as Helen locked the front door and then they went upto bed.


	6. Having Enough of Dermot

It was a couple of months later, when Dermot had beat me up and for some reason I could no longer take it.

I texted Maureen and told her;

"I can't take it anymore, I'm leaving Dermot for good." I sent the text and cleaned myself up.

Maureen came round immediately, I let her in and she gave me a cuddle;

"Come and stay with me for a bit ok." She said as I agreed.

"I don't want my mothers to know yet, I'm not ready to tell them." I responded.

She placed her hand on my face, "I support you ok, but if it's get too much you can tell them."

I nodded, then we packed up my things and I took the rings off my finger. I left with Maureen and moved in with her for a bit.

Afterwards, she helped me to file for divorce and I put the reason in the box, then I drank my cup of tea.

"It will be ok Grace." Maureen says to me as I smile.

"I'm gonna press charges against him." I responded.

Maureen held my hand, "I am think I will try again and press charges against him."

I looked at her, "Then why don't we, he needs to pay for his crimes." I said as she smiled.

However, we left her house and went to the police station. I made a statement and waited for Maureen as she made one too, afterwards we went back to hers, though Dermot tried to get me back.

I left him to it, as I couldn't stand him any longer. It was time for me to leave him and I still resisted Tessa.

Only, I confided in Maureen;

"I'm bisexual Maureen." I said as she looked at me.

"How do you know?" She responded softly.

I took a deep breath, "I am beginning to have feelings for this wonderful woman, I haven't known her for long, but she is amazing."

Maureen didn't click on (at first), but she was supportive, "I haven't got any problems with gays, lesbians or bisexuals, I think they are great."

A smile broadened my face, I knew I was falling for Maureen, but I kept quiet for a bit.

The following months were a living nightmare, I began having flashbacks of that night (as well as nightmares and night terrors), Maureen stayed with me.

"Remember Grace, you can always go to your mothers, I won't stop you ok." She said as I nodded at her.

A couple of weeks later, it was the first day of the court trial and I was called to the witness stand, Dermot was making things increasingly hard for me.

Just before I took to the stand, I went outside and Tessa was there;

"Come on, let's go home." She said as she took my hand.

I refused yet again, "Just leave me alone Tessa. Take the hint, I don't give a shit and I don't love you."

Then I returned to the court room and took to the stand as Maureen smiled at me. However, I froze as flashbacks of that night came back and I cried.

Running out of the courtroom, Maureen followed me;

"It's ok Grace." She said

I shook my head, "I need my mothers." Then I ran off and Maureen followed;

"Grace look out!" She said as I was hit by a car, which rendered me unconscious.

Maureen stayed by my side and ran ambulance, she came with me and told the paramedics to let my mothers.


	7. In A Coma

After being run over, I was rushed into emergency surgery as my mommy Danielle was informed by Jac.

"What's wrong Jac?" Danielle asked her, demanding an answer.

"Grace has been run over and she is in emergency surgery." Jac responded as Danielle ran out and drove to get her wife Helen.

She went to the lift and then got out;

"I need to see my wife Helen, now." Danielle said to the receptionist as she quickly called Helen's office.

"Sorry Dr Wolfe, but your wife Danielle is here and she needs to see you. Ok, I will do. You can go right in." The receptionist replied.

Danielle nodded and went into her wife's office, Helen instantly knew something was very wrong;

"Babe, what's happened?" Helen asked her as she got up and walked to her wife.

"Grace was run over and she is at Holby in theatre." Danielle responded as they embraced each other.

Then they went to Holby and Tommy was there with Barbara and Winston;

"Any news yet?" Helen asked Tommy.

"No not yet Helen." Tommy replied while cuddling Barbara.

Maureen recognised Danielle straight away;

"Your Grace's mother?" She said.

"Yes, I'm sorry who are you?" Danielle responded.

She smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm Maureen I was one of your heart patients in San Francisco."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Maureen." Danielle recalled as Helen smiled at her.

Danielle explained to her wife about Maureen and everything else;

"So Maureen was your first heart transplant patient then?" Helen enquired.

"Yep, I was (well still am) Maureen's heart doctor. I saved her life." Danielle responded as Helen smiled.

Maureen spoke, "An I am still massively grateful for it. If it hadn't been for your lovely wife, Helen I wouldn't been here today."

Helen beamed, "I'm Grace's mom too, she is my adopted daughter but I love her as my own."

Maureen giggled, "Grace has told me all about you two and she loves you both very much."

After three hours, the doctor came and told us that Grace was in a coma and that her heart went into cardiac distress (due to the stress of things).

Danielle and Helen sat by Grace's bedside not wanting to leave their baby alone, as the days passed Grace still hadn't woke up yet but her brain scans came back normal.


	8. Danielle and Helen Discover The Truth

Four months later:

Danielle and her wife Helen were exhausted, they refused to go home and stayed with their daughter.

Things seemed to worsen, when Tessa came round to the private room and we refused her access.

"That woman doesn't know when to take a hint!" Maureen said as Danielle heard her.

"What are you talking about Maureen?" Danielle responded as Helen looked at Maureen.

Maureen tool a breath and replied, "Tessa has been stalking Grace, she is in love with Grace, but Grace doesn't love her."

Suddenly, Danielle is hit with a flashback (of when she discovered that Helen Kirk was her stalker);

"I can't baby, not again." Danielle said as Helen pulled her into her arms.

Tommy informed Maureen of that night and she wasn't happy;

"History is repeating itself then!" Maureen said as Winston looked at her.

He stood up, "Since we are on the subject then, I have a confession to make."

Tommy and Barbara were surprised as was Danielle and Helen:

"I have known for a quite a long time now, that Dermot had been abusing Grace." Winston said as his parents and aunts were godsmacked.

"Your only telling us now?" Barbara replied as Tommy wasn't happy.

Winston was upset, "Grace begged me to stay quiet and i didn't want to but I had to respect her wishes."

Danielle wasn't happy and neither was Helen, "I don't blame you, Winston ok."

"I am sorry auntie Danielle, I just didn't know what else to do." Winston said as Tommy gave him a cuddle.

"You haven't done anything wrong Winston, you found something out and you respected your cousin. We can't blame you for that."

However, Danielle goes home and Helen follows her (as Tommy and Barbara stayed with Grace).

Danielle was livid and hurt, "All those years I spent trying to protect her from that, from what I went through with David and for what Helen? Nothing because I suspected it and I wasn't there for her."

Helen knew how Danielle felt, finding out about their daughter Grace being abused by Dermot, affected them and brought memories back.

"It wasn't for nothing Danielle, we wanted to protect our baby from it." Helen replied as they faced each other.

"But it didn't work because Dermot abused her, all those times she had nightmares and night terrors, yet I couldn't see it. I suspected it, I think back to those times she stayed with us and the clingyness to us both."

Danielle said as she then grabbed a glass and threw it at the wall, it smashes on impact;

"I'm a failure to her. I didn't stop it from happening and now she is in a coma, she may never wake up and I can't handle that Helen." Danielle said as Helen walked over to her.

They collapse onto the floor from tears, as Helen comforts her wife. Grace is their baby and they loved her so much, afterwards they had a bath and went back to the hospital.

Over the next few months, Helen had a mental breakdown and took it on Tommy, though he stayed with us and he comforted Helen.

The ranting only made Danielle and Helen stronger as a couple, they would shout at each other and vent their frustration at each other. Though in the end, they would collapse from it all and just sobbed their hearts out.

Finally (and unwilling), they realised just how much their pasts had shaped them into the women they are today, also how much they wanted to keep Grace from it.


	9. Grace Wakes Up

Danielle and Helen were fast asleep, as they each held their daughter's hand.

Grace began to wake up, she looked down at her mothers and smiled;

"Mama? Mommy?" I said as they woke up and saw me awake.

They kissed my forehead gently and cried with happiness, as I was woke up.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the abuse that I was suffering from Dermot." I said as they held me close to them.

"Shush it's ok baby, we know now and we don't blame you ok? Nor do we blame Winston." Danielle responded as Helen stroked Grace's cheek softly.

"We are just glad that you are ok baby." Helen replied before kissing Grace's head.

Grace smiled a little, "I just want you two at the moment." She said as snuggled into the arms of her mothers.

A couple of weeks later, Grace is allowed home and she moves back in with her mothers. I later reveal the full extent of Dermot's abuse and though it hurts, my mothers stay with me.

However, I learn that my mommy was abused by her ex-husband David and also that I was conceived in a rape.

"Mommy it wasn't your fault, I love you and it doesn't matter if I was conceived in a rape, I was raised with love. You and mama both loved me and I love you both in return." I said as I hugged my mommy.

Then my mama confessed her secret, that she was neglected by my uncle Tommy, but after they divorced they became friends.

After this discovery, my love for my mothers grew stronger and more unbreakable;

"I'm still determined to get justice mama, Dermot hurt me and he hurt my friend Maureen too. That's where we were when I was run over, but I needed you and mommy." I said as my mama kissed my forehead.

"Mommy and I will support you one hundred percent baby." Helen responded as she stroked Grace's hair.

Maureen and I continued to grow close to each other, it was three months later and I only wanted my family and Maureen around me.

I had also confided in my mothers about my feelings for Maureen, but they supported me. After all, both of my mothers were bisexual and they loved each other.

However, a couple of days later, we were visited by my uncle Tommy and my auntie Barbara;

"What's wrong Tomm" mama asked him.

"Dermot Finnegan was killed in a car bomb, we are treating as murder but we do not need to question Grace as she is still in recovery." Uncle Tommy replied.

Mama just scoffed, "Well I certainly won't be mourning the bastard, he can rot in hell."

Maureen tried not to snigger, "Oh DI Lynley, I have been here all the time and to be honest, even though I would have liked to seen justice, for me, this is justice."

"Ok, I'm sorry but I do need this, but do you have any knowledge on how to make car bombs?" Uncle Tommy said.

"No I don't sorry. I did machnics at school but I always screwed it up somehow, I wouldn't know one end of the car to the next." Maureen replied.

Uncle Tommy just smiled, "Thank you Maureen."

A couple of weeks later, it was the funeral of Dermot, but I couldn't be happier to be rid of him. As everyone was mourning him, I felt physically sick.

Afterwards, Tessa tried to get her claws into me though I wasn't interested at all.

"Tessa leave me alone." I said as Maureen came over to me.

"Come on Grace, it's ok." She said as I went with her.

I told my mothers and we went home, Tessa was becoming a right nouscence and I was ready for filing a restraining order against Tessa.


	10. Sleeping With Maureen

After filing for a restraining order against Tessa, I felt relieved for the first time.

Maureen moved in with us and we grew closer together, one evening we were in my bedroom watching Telly, when I leaned over and kissed her.

I thought she would pull away, but instead she responded and kissed me back;

When we broke apart, I admitted how I felt about her, "I love you Maureen and I have done since that time we met."

Maureen smiled as I felt her lips against my forehead, "I had planned to help you, but over the course of us being there for each other, I fell in love with you."

She said as I smiled, "I told my mothers about my feelings for you, and they told me to give it time and things will fall into place."

We smiled at each other, then we kissed again and climbed under the covers. 

We made love to each other and it was beautiful, having sex with Maureen felt different and I was enjoying it. 

Our first times with a woman was special and we treasured it.

The following morning I woke up in Maureen's arms, she was lovely and warm.

I got up and went into my en suite bathroom, slowly I began to remember my night of passion with Maureen and it was beautiful.

I was then snapped out of my thoughts by Maureen, as she gently caressed my skin with her gently touch.

We kissed passionately as we wrapped our arms around each other, then we got back in bed and made love again.

After our morning sex session, we went downstairs and made my mothers breakfast in bed;

"They deserve it babe." I said to Maureen as she smiled.

"Yes they do baby." She agreed, then after the breakfast was done. We sneaked upstairs and went into my mothers' bedroom.

I smiled as I said, "Good morning mommy and mama."

They woke up and smiled at me, "What is this?" Mama asked me as she kissed my cheek.

"Breakfast in bed mama." I responded as mommy smiled at us.

Then all four of us are the breakfast, I told my mothers about me and Maureen sleeping together and they were happy.

"What did we say Sweetheart?" Mama replied.

"Let things take there course and give it time." Mommy chimed in as I smiled.

The rest of the day passed peacefully and Maureen and I shared a laugh with each other.


	11. Finally Getting Through To Tessa

I was at work, when Tessa came in and pulled me into the Oncall room;

"Tessa, how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone." I said to her.

She pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me, I fought back and pushed her away from me.

We fought and I accidentally butt called both of my mothers, I punched Tessa and tried to unlock the door.

"Grace, you in there?" I heard my mama said to me.

"Mama please help me. It's Tessa, she is going to hurt me. Mama please help me." I responded as I cried.

Tessa grabbed me hard, "I did it for you, killing Dermot. I couldn't bare to see him with you and even I couldn't stand to see you with that woman."

I realised that she had been planning something, "Where's Maureen? Where is she?" I demanded.

She pulled some poison (in a vile), out of her pocket and I could hear my mothers outside;

"I have kidnapped Maureen and poisoned her, all you have to do is be with me or she dies "

I didn't want Tessa at all; 

"Never, I love Maureen and you are nothing. Your just like Helen Kirk, a self centered bitch who is trying to force me into a relationship with you. Just like Helen Kirk tried to force my mommy into a relationship with her."

I said as I fought back more, then the door is busted open and the security guards got Tessa and my uncle Tommy arrested her for assault.

"Mama, Tessa kidnapped Maureen and she has poisoned her but she won't tell me where she is." I said as we walked out with mommy.

Just then Tessa spoke;

"You won't find her, and Grace if only you had died that day then I wouldn't be here."

Danielle's anger rose as Helen comforted Grace;

"You bitch." Danielle hit her and then pinned her against the wall, her own flashbacks coming back to her.

"You attempted to kill my baby, because you wanted her. Your not worth it, just like Helen Kirk wasn't worth it. Now where is Maureen?'

Tommy and Barbara tried to get Danielle off of her, Tessa didn't budge and Danielle got angry, she takes Tommy's gun, cocking it as Tessa swallows hard.

"Now I'm gonna ask you again Tessa, where is Maureen?" Danielle said as Tessa (sang like a bird) and Barbara wrote it down.

"She's at my house in the basement, I gave her sparkling cyinide." Tessa responded as Danielle let her go and Tommy hancuffed her.

Tommy walked over to Danielle, "That was pretty stupid Danielle!"

"I know Tommy, but I didn't know what else to do." Danielle handed him his gun, "Are you going to arrest for threatening with a gun?"

He took his gun and put it in his pocket, "I should do, but I will turned a blind eye to it and Barbara will turn a blind eye too."

Danielle smiled at him, "Let's go and get Maureen and get her medical help."

Then they went to Tessa's house and found Maureen unconscious and she still had a pulse, the ambulance arrives to take her to hospital.


	12. Staying With Maureen

After finding Maureen, she was taken to hospital and treated for sparkling cyanide poisoning. 

I stayed by her bedside and held her hand, my mothers stayed with me and kept me safe.

Tessa was charged with first degree murder (on Dermot), attempted murder via poisoning (on Maureen) and stalking, actual bodily harm and attempted murder (on me). Luckily (for me), I didn't have to give evidence against Tessa.

Anyway, I was fast asleep in my mama's arms (while holding Maureen's) when I suddenly felt a squeeze of my hand and I woke up;

"Mama, I think Maureen is trying to wake up?" I said to mama as my mommy checked her over. 

Danielle paged Jac, "Maureen is trying to wake up!" 

Just then, Jac came in and checked her over. However, something went wrong; 

"Danielle, I am going to need your help. Maureen's heart gone into cardiac distress and we can save her." Jac told mommy as mama rubbed my arms. 

"Please mommy, please save her!" I begged my mommy.

She kissed my forehead, "I will baby, stay with mama." She said as I nodded.

Then mommy and Jac rushed Maureen into theatre, I cried in my mama's arms;

"Can you help me please mama?" I asked her.

"With what baby?" Mama responded. 

I revealed my plans and she was happy;

"I think mommy might have something for you baby." She replied as I smiled.

Two hours later:

It was two hours later, I had fell asleep in my mama's arms and then mommy and Jac returned with Maureen.

I woke up;

"Is she ok mommy?" I asked mommy as she smiled.

"Yes, it looks like that some of the cyanide poisoning had reached her heart and we managed to drain the poison from her heart baby." Mommy replied. 

I got up and hugged my mommy, "Oh mommy I wanted to ask Maureen to marry me."

Danielle smiled brightly, "Give me a minute or two and I will be right back baby." Mommy said before she left.

About an hour later, mommy returned and she smiled;

"This was your nana's engagement ring from your granddad, she left it to me in her will and now I want you to have it baby. I know you will look after it, here you go baby." Mommy said as I cried a little. 

I took the ring and hugged my mommy, "Thank you mommy, it's beautiful and I will make nana proud."

"I know you will be baby, and you have already made me and your mama proud." She said as mama walked over and kissed my cheek. 

"We will always be proud of you baby." Mama replied as I turned in her arms and cuddled her.

It was a couple of days later, when Maureen woke up and I was happy;

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Rough but I'm ok." Maureen replied.

I pulled out the ring, "I wanted to ask you, if you could marry me?"

Maureen smiled at me, "You beat me to it, I wanted to ask you but it's ok and yes I will marry you baby."

I smiled at her, "It is my nana's engagement ring from my grandad and she left it to my mommy but mommy wants me to have it."

She smiled, "It will be an honour for me to wear it and I will treasure it everyday."

I kissed her lips and put the ring on her finger, we were happy.

A couple of weeks later, Maureen was released from Holby and we went home, she recovered well and my mothers gave us space and time to ourselves which she greatly appreciated.


	13. Marrying Maureen

It was a couple of months later, we had planned the wedding and there was only one thing left to do.

"Uncle Tommy?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Yes Grace." He replied.

I took a deep breath, "Would you walk me down the aisle please?"

A smile spread across his face, "Of course I will Grace."

We hugged tightly and both of my mothers were happy.

The wedding day:

Finally, it was the wedding day and I was excited; 

"Mama, will you do my hair please?" I asked her and she smiled.

Then I let my mommy do my make up and we had some pictures taken, Maureen and I had decided to have the wedding at my mothers' house.

I could hear Maureen downstairs and my heart swelled up with love, then everyone got in their places and my uncle Tommy came to get me.

"You look absolutely stunning! Just like your mommy did when she married your mama." He said as I blushed a bit.

Then I held onto his arm, as we walked downstairs, "Thank you uncle Tommy."

"Your welcome Grace. Ready?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Uncle Tommy walked me down the aisle as my mothers smiled with pride, I smiled back and then Maureen turned to see me, she just smiled at me.

Afterwards, we said our vows as our friends and family smiled, then we kissed and the priest announced us as Mrs and Mrs Wolfe. 

Maureen decided to change her last name from Finzean to Wolfe.

We went on our honeymoon and enjoyed it, about five weeks later we returned home and mama produced our wedding photograph and we loved it. I decided to hang it up next to the other family portraits and Maureen kissed my lips;

"I love you babe. Maureen said as I smiled at her.

"I love you too baby." I responded. 

A couple of months later, we adopted a newborn baby girl and we named her Rosa Maureen Grace Wolfe.

She was gorgeous and an easy baby, Rosa slept through the night and she was always smiling.

My mommy and mama were always on hand to help when needed, we laid Rosa on the floor and she would smile at us.

Maureen and I were happy, neither of us would change it and we loved each other as well as loving our baby girl Rosa.

I loved my mothers so much and they were amazing as ever.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Characters:
> 
> Grace Wolfe (adult) - Jemma Redgrave  
> Grace Wolfe (child) - Julia Joyce  
> Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper  
> Helen Lynley - Catherine Russell  
> DI Tommy Lynley - Nathaniel Parker  
> DS Barbara Havers - Sharon Small  
> David Kirk - David Tennant  
> Helen Kirk - Brigid Brannagh  
> 


End file.
